Destiny's game
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: It's Halloween time! Ichigo and his friends are trying to find something fun to do and stumble into a shop. They get a game and decide to play it. Little do they know, but this is no mere game...
1. Let the games begin

_**A/N: Hello everyone! To celebrate Halloween, I am doing this story and will be updating it all this month so that when the 31st comes around, the story will be finished. So please sit back and enjoy.**_

**CHAPTER 1 ~ Let the games begin**

Excited chatter filled the streets as parents and their children went into stores for costumes and candy. Why were they doing this? Because, it's Halloween, and the citizens of Karakura were doing some last minute preparations for the night. 'What costumes did Yuzu and Karin pick this year?' thought Ichigo. The teen was waiting outside a coffee shop, sipping at his drink.

He was waiting for his friends since they all planned to dress up and party over at Keigo's place. Since the over-energized teen's parents were out of town, he decided to throw a party for them. 'Where are they?' thought Ichigo. "Ichigo!' called a voice. His eye twitched and he brought up his foot, kicking said teen in the face.

Keigo went down, holding his face, rocking back and forth on the ground. Ichigo sighed and looked up to see some of the others that were attending Keigo's party. There was Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro. They had more friends but are too busy to come over. "Hey, so why did we have to meet here?" asked Ichigo.

Keigo jumped up and held up a fist. "We need to buy some food, drinks, and games, my sister took all the good stuff and the games to a sleep over." sighed Keigo. "Plus, I still need to finish your costume Ichigo." beamed Rukia. "Wait, who said your making my costume?!" demanded Ichigo. Rukia smiled evily, letting him know he wasn't getting out of it.

"Anyway, we can get the food on the way back and costumes are no problems." said Tatsuki. "Uh huh, I'm gonna bring over my mango, cream cheese, and soy sauce ice-cream." said Orihime. Everyone grimaced, last time they ate Orihime's cooking, they all ended up in the hospital. "Oh ya, Keigo is having me bring over some sake." said Mizuiro. "Cool, but we each get a limit." said Ichigo.

"What, why should we Ichigo?!" demanded Keigo. "The last time we had sake my neighbors called the cops, they thought we were murdering someone!" yelled Ichigo. Everyone laughed a bit, it was a bit amusing. "Ya, and it WAS kinda hard to explain to our parents why we were in a holding cell." said Tatsuki. "Guys, we shouldn't drink at all, we're under-age." said Orihime.

"Kill-joy, learn to live a little, Orihime." said Rukia. The orange haired girl huffed and everyone snickered. "So, where should we go to get a game?" asked Ichigo. Keigo laughed and revealed a magazine. Ichigo looked to see it showed a shop and a bunch of spooky and creepy things.

"What is this shop?" asked Mizuiro. "It's called 'Hueco Mundo', it's a shop that's full of creepy things, plus it also has games." said Keigo. "Alright, where is it located?" asked Ichigo. "Um, says here it's located at 3rd Avenue." said Keigo. "That's just a block from here." said Rukia.

"Then follow me!" called Keigo. He marched ahead and the others sweat-dropped before following. Just as Rukia had said, it was only a block away. The shop was more creepier than it was in the picture. Ichigo shuttered a bit, feeling uneasy. 'Something isn't right here.' thought Ichigo.

His friends went inside and Ichigo followed suit. Inside was dimly lit, giving the merchandise shadows, making them seem more scary. Keigo gulped and the orange haired teen shoved him in more. "This place is creepy." said Orihime. "It's Hall'ween, so it's supposed ta be." said a voice.

The group looked to see a tall man holding a box. He had silver hair, crescent slits, and a devilish smile. "Uh, hi, um, do you have any cool games?" asked Keigo. "Yep, wha' kinda game are ya folks lookin for?" asked the man. Ichigo sighed but then noticed something.

The man's gaze was completely on him, he was talking to Keigo yet his gaze stayed on him. "Hm, anything that can relate yo Halloween." said Keigo. "So, somethin scary, spooky, sends chills down ya spine and makes ya blood run cold?" asked the man. "Exactly!" exclaimed Keigo. The man hummed and went behind his counter, looking for something.

"What's your name?" asked Ichigo. The man paused and looked at him to chuckle. "How true, I neva introduced ma self, ma name's Gin Ichimaru." said the man. "Nice to meet you Gin." said Keigo. Gin nodded, but his gaze still stayed on Ichigo.

"Anyway, the game?" asked Rukia. "Oh right, here, this one is a real 'scream'." said Gin. He put the box on the counter so everyone could see. It's cover was black with stars and black swirls, it also read 'Game of Destiny.' "This is a popular game, has been around since the 1800s." said Gin.

"Cool, we'll take it." said Keigo. "Just a sec, before ya play, read tha rules carefully, don't think tha rules are jokes or just there for fun, if ya play this, play at ya own risk." said Gin. Ichigo stared, wasn't this just a board game? "Alright, how much?" asked Keigo. "It'll be 500 yen." said Gin.

Keigo handed over the money and everyone started for the door. "Have fun." said Gin. Ichigo looked to him to see a pleased look on his face. The teen only shrugged it off and left. "500 yen, for this?!" yelled Keigo.

"Calm down, besides, we can always return it if we don't want to play it." said Tatsuki. Ichigo looked to the store to see a 'out to lunch' sign in place. He caught up to his friends to be grabbed by Rukia. "Come on, Ichigo, let's go to my house, your going to need your costume." said Rukia. Before he could protest, he was dragged away.

As he followed Rukia, his gaze hit the store once more. 'Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?' thought Ichigo.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin watched the group through the window before putting up his 'out to lunch' sign. He went to the back of the shop to a small kitchen. He lead against the wall to smirk creepily. "Heh, heh, looks like this is gonna be fun." said Gin. He looked out the window and chuckled again. His eyes opened to show glowing red pupils and the smile deepened. "Let tha games begin." said Gin.

_**A/N: First chapter done. what do you think, like it? More on the way as we witness what horrors or randomness our players unleash. Just as Gin said, the game has begun. Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	2. Party stopper

**CHAPTER 2 ~ Party stopper**

"Oh my god, Ichigo, you look cute!" laughed Keigo. The teen only responded by kicking the host in the face. "Shut the hell up, asshole." snapped Ichigo. Mizuiro looked up from his phone to see Ichigo's costume. He was dressed as a orange cat.

"Is that the costume Rukia made for you?" asked Mizuiro. "Yes, I made it." laughed Rukia. She was dressed up in a dress which looked stitched together from rags, she even had stitch marks on herself. "Are you Sally?" asked Mizuiro. "Yep, I love the 'Nightmare before Christmas,' so I decided to dress up as Sally the rag-doll." said Rukia.

"So, what are you guys?" asked Ichigo. Keigo was dressed in gray clothes, hell, even his skin and hair was gray. "I'm a magical stone statue that grants wishes." said Keigo. "He was already drunk when he was getting his costume." said Mizuiro. "Shut up you traitor, what about you?!" demanded Keigo.

Mizuiro looked up, he was dressed in shiny, baggy clothes and had a fake handlebar mustache on his face. "I'm a fortune teller." said Mizuiro. "So, where are Tatsuki and Orihime?" asked Rukia. "At Orihime's apartment, Tatsuki sent a text saying she was trying to convince Orihime not to bring her ice-cream." said Keigo. "Good, I do not want to go back to the hospital for the doctors to ask 'was it that girl's cooking again?'." said Ichigo.

Everyone agreed when there was a knock at the door. Keigo went to it and after a while, Tatsuki and Orihime came in. Tatsuki was dressed up as a pink teddy bear while Orihime was dressed as Mini Mouse. "Wow, not what I expected." said Ichigo. "Shut up, Orihime wanted to come as a strange mix of costumes and to get her to decide on one, she got to pick my costume." said Tatsuki.

"Ya, isn't she cute?" asked Orihime. Everyone stayed silent, not wanting to awaken the beast that was Tatsuki. "Plus your one to talk, Ichi-kitty." teased Tatsuki. "Shut up, I'm only wearing this damn thing because Rukia is holding my clothes hostage." said Ichigo. "You took his clothes?" asked Mizuiro.

"Yep, how else was I to get him to dress up in the costume." laughed Rukia. "Bitch." said Ichigo. Everyone laughed and Keigo picked up some food and sake. "Come on, let's party it up." said Keigo. Everyone agreed and followed Keigo to his living room.

There were bowls of candy and snacks, plus piles of horror movies and the board game all on the coffee table. "So, we'll watch some movies first, play the game and then get drunk." said Keigo. "Sounds like any other Saturday night, minus the game." said Ichigo. Everyone agreed and sat on the couch. The first movie went in and they all watched.

**~ BLEACH**

It was 9:00 and they had already watched four horror movies. "Guys, I'm bored of watching movies, let's play the game." said Rukia. "Ya, any longer and I may become the couch." groaned Ichigo. "Okay, everyone sit on the floor, we'll set it up." said Keigo. They sat on pillows on the floor and Keigo put out the game board.

It was the same as the cover and the spaces on the boards each had a letter; D, S, C, and also blank spaces. "Wait, the shop guy; Gin, said to read the rules carefully." said Tatsuki. "And to also play at our own risks." said Mizuiro. "Well, where are the rules?" asked Keigo. "I have them." said Ichigo, holding a piece of paper.

"Well, what do they say?" asked Rukia. Ichigo looked at it and read out loud.

_**Introductions**_

_ Welcome players to 'Game of Destiny', now, before we begin, let me tell you a bit about this game. This is no ordinary board game, this game has the ability to change all of your destines. This game is a journey, as you play along, your actions will allow the board to decide your new fates. Once you begin the game, you can not stop, you must complete the journey and take the new destiny you are given. No matter what you do or how hard you try, you can not escape your new destiny once the game has started or is complete._

_ You have now been warned, play if you wish, but once you do, there is no going back. No one will help you or save you. You have been warned._

"Th-that's _REALLY_ creepy." said Orihime. "Oh come on, it's all part of the spooky fun." said Keigo. "Keigo, don't you remember, Gin told us to read carefully and he also said to play at our own risks." said Ichigo. "Come on, Ichigo, are you a _scardy cat_, it's just a game." said Rukia. "I'm not to sure." murmured Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what does it say next?" asked Tatsuki. Ichigo sighed and picked up the paper again.

_**How to play**_

_Each player take a game piece and on the scroll on it's back, write your name. Next, each player roll the dice and see who goes first and then next. Finally, when you land on a space, a card with that space's letter on it will come out and you do as it says. Each letter means something; D - draw, S - spell, and C - curse. The draw card will have a question that you must answer, the spell card will have a spell you can use that will ether help you or stop you, and the curse card will place a curse on the player, if the player has a spell card with a deflection spell, they can chose who gets the curse._

_**Rules**_

_** 1. **__No cheating, anyone who cheats will be known as a toad._

_**2. **__Do not try and stop anyone's card or try to reverse it._

_** 3. **__Once you start, you can not stop, so don't even try it._

_** 4. **__Read the card out loud, if you don't, you will be forced._

_** 5. **__Once the game is complete, enjoy your new lives and destines._

"Okay, this is starting to sound like a bad idea, maybe we shouldn't play." said Mizuiro. "Are you kidding, it's just a dumb game." said Keigo. "Ya, let's just play you chickens." said Rukia. Ichigo groaned but picked up a game piece. It was a blank person with a long lump on it's back.

Ichigo pulled on it to see paper come out. Tatsuki tossed a pen to Ichigo who rolled his eyes and signed his name. Once he finished, the scroll went back into the game piece and Ichigo put it on the board with the others. Rukia then picked up the dice. "I'll roll first." said Rukia.

Each rolled the dice, getting their place. Orihime was first, then Mizuiro, next Ichigo, then Tatsuki, Keigo, and finally, Rukia. Orihime giggled and rolled the dice and it landed on a six. She went to get her piece but everyone jumped back. It moved on it's own!

"D-did you guys see that?" asked Tatsuki. "Y-ya, it freakin moved on it's own!" yelled Keigo. "Hey, guys, it looks like Orihime!" said Rukia. They looked and saw she was right, the game piece now had long orange hair, and big breasts. "Bu-but it was just a normal game piece!" said Orihime.

Just then, one of the swirls moved and a card popped out. It had a D on it. "Orihime, you have to read the card and answer." said Tatsuki. The girl nodded and picked up the card with shaky hands. "Read it out loud, that's what the rules say." said Keigo.

"Okay; _You look like a mouse, yet have the taste buds of a rat, if you had to choose, which suites you the most?_" read Orihime. She was shocked, the card had basically insulted her! "If anything, I'm a cute little mouse." said Orihime. Another card popped out and she picked it up. "_Well, aren't you modest, little rat._" read Orihime.

She was angry and Mizuiro picked up the dice to roll it. He got a four and his piece moved. A card with a S popped out and he picked it up. "Huh, _Say these words and find out what it does; Orange pumpkin, big and round, once you see that you are one, you will find that you like it most of all._" read Mizuiro. "Uh, what does that mean?" asked Ichigo.

"All it says is that it's meant for the 'biggest' person." said Mizuiro. "Well, no one is fat, maybe it means for boobs, pumpkins are a boob size, right?" asked Keigo. Tatsuki glared and Rukia laughed. "Well, if that's true, then it's Orihime, she has the biggest boobs here." said Mizuiro. Orihime nodded but then burped.

"Whoa, what did you eat?" asked Tatsuki. "Oh, I don't feel well." said Orihime. Ichigo then noticed something and stared. "Orihime, your turning orange!" said Ichigo. The girl blinked and looked to scream.

Her skin HAD turned orange. Her stomach gurgled before bulging out, rounding out, even her arms and legs were plumping up. Everyone just stared, too shocked to do anything. Orihime was crying, she had no idea as to what was going on. She swelled up and Tatsuki tried to calm her down.

When she finally stopped, she was orange, large and also felt bumpy. "What happened to her?" asked Rukia. Ichigo looked and watched Mizuiro's card fade away. "Just as the card said, I think it made Orihime big like a pumpkin." said Ichigo. Everyone grew silent and stared at the board.

Just as they were warned, it wasn't a normal game. The party had now stopped, and terror filled the teen's beings.

_**A/N: Well, they should of listened to Gin and the instructions. Now there is no going back for them. What other horrors lie in store for them? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	3. No going back

**CHAPTER 3 ~ No going back**

"Whaaaa, what happened, why did I grow like a pumpkin!" sobbed Orihime. She tried to move but her new size kept her in place, heck, she could hardly move her toes. "Like what Ichigo said, it was the card." said Keigo. "Guys, this was a HUGE mistake, we shouldn't have ignored the warnings, we were given at least four of them!" said Mizuiro. "True, but Keigo was the one who said it was only part of the spooky fun, and then Rukia also said it." said Tatsuki.

"Are you blaming us?!" demanded Rukia. "Well, if you two never teased us into going along with this dumb game, Orihime wouldn't be like this!" yelled Tatsuki. "What, you can't blame us, we didn't cause this." said Keigo. Tatsuki only punched him and continued to argue with them while Mizuiro was freaking out and Orihime still cried. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Ichigo.

Everyone went quiet and looked to the orange haired teen. "Tell me, how the hell is arguing with each other going to solve or even help with this mess?" asked Ichigo. "He's right, fighting isn't the answer here." said Mizuiro. Tatsuki sighed and apoligized as did Rukia and Keigo. "But, what about my size, will I be like this forever?" cried Orihime.

"Don't worry, Hime, we'll take you to the hospital." said Rukia. "Ya, let's pack up this game." said Tatsuki. She took the game pieces and threw them into the box to cry out in shock. The pieces flew out of the box and back onto the board in the same spot they were before. "What the hell?" asked Keigo.

He tried but again, the pieces flew back. "Why are they going back to the board?" asked Rukia. "Guys, we can't stop the game." groaned Ichigo. They looked to see him hold up the paper again. "It says here that once the game starts, you can't stop playing till the end." said Ichigo.

"But, this game isn't a game, if it can do THAT to Orihime, then it really can change all of our destinies." said Mizuiro. Tatsuki took the paper and looked it over. "Sadly, this is air-tight, we have no choice but to play." said Tatsuki. "She's right, we started the game and ignored the warnings, theres no going back now." said Rukia. They sat around the board and Rukia rolled the dice.

It got a five but nothing happened. "Why won't my piece move?" asked Rukia. "Wait, Rukia, it's not your turn, it's Ichigo's." said Keigo. "Ya, First is Orihime, then me, next is Ichigo, then Tatsuki, Keigo, and finally you Rukia." said Mizuiro. She nodded and gave the dice to Ichigo.

He rolled and got a six. His piece moved-it looks like him as well- and stopped next to Orihime's piece, which was now fat like her. A card came out and Ichigo picked it up. "_Loyalty is hard to find in a person, how loyal are you?_" read Ichigo. "That's an easy one." said Keigo.

"Ya, I'm loyal enough to stand by my friends and family no matter what." said Ichigo. Another card popped out and he picked it up. "_How true you are, your loyalty will reach for the stars and beyond._" read Ichigo. "Wait, why is his card different from mine, I got insults." said Orihime. "It's a weird game, Orihime, let's leave it at that." said Tatsuki.

She took the dice and rolled, getting a three. The Tatsuki piece moved up three spaces but no card came out. "Huh, where is my card?" asked Tatsuki. "You landed on a blank space." said Keigo. "Guess that means if we land on a blank space, we're safe from the evil cards." said Mizuiro.

"Okay, well, Keigo, your next." said Tatsuki. Keigo gulped and rolled, getting a four. His piece moved to be next to Mizuiro and a card popped out. He picked it up to see it was also a spell card. "_Chill me to the bone when I read these words, demon rise from Hell and come to me, drag be down as the sinner that I am._" read Keigo.

Everyone was confused till a red clawed hand shot out of the ground. Keigo screamed as it grabbed his ankle and a red skinned demon popped it's head out. "Gah, help me!" cried Keigo. Everyone was panicing, they had no idea as to how to stop a demon. "Guys, how long has this shovel been here?" asked Ichigo.

They looked to see a shovel leaning against the wall. They all shrugged and Ichigo took the shovel and threw it to Keigo. He caught the shovel and still screaming, started bashing the demon over the head with it. He continued to hit the demon over the head till it finally released him and went back into the floor. Keigo panted when a card popped out.

"What does it say?" asked Ichigo. "_Ow._" read Keigo. Everyone laughed at it, even Orihime stopped crying to laugh. "Okay, so it's Rukia's turn now." said Keigo. Rukia picked up the dice and rolled, getting a six.

Her piece moved to be with Ichigo and Orihime's pieces and a card popped out. "_Say what you will, but I will know, are you cold at heart?_" read Rukia. "Huh, cold at heart?" asked Tatsuki. "Ya, but I'm not." said Rukia. Another card popped out and she read it. "_Whatever you say, Ice queen._"

Rukia glared at it and Keigo sighed. "It's Orihime's turn again." said Keigo. "Wha-no, no more, I refuse." screamed Orihime. "You have to, none of us can go back now." said Tatsuki. Orihime sniffled and tried to reach the dice.

She tried to roll forward but went back. "I'm too fat." said Orihime. Tatsuki picked up the dice and gave it to her. Orihime threw it down and heard it roll. "What did I get?" asked Orihime.

"A four, which means it'll ask another question." said Tatsuki. The piece moved and a card appeared. Tatsuki gave it to Orihime so she could read it. "_When things go bad and it's ether you or your friends, who's life would you save, your own or your friends._" read Orihime. Everyone waited but Orihime remained silent.

What was she going to say?

_**A/N: Well, now we'll see if Orihime is willing to go that far for her friends. What will be her answer? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	4. Hanging by a limb

**CHAPTER 4 ~ Hanging by a limb**

"Orihime, you need to answer the question." said Rukia. Orihime sighed and nodded. "If I had to...I'd save my own life." said Orihime. "What, you'd let us die to save yourself?!" yelled Keigo. "I don't to die, I care about you all but if it means being killed, then I won't." said Orihime.

A card popped out and Tatsuki gave it to Orihime. "_I was correct, you are indeed a rat._" read Orihime. Orihime threw the card and tried to cross her arms but they were too fat and rested on her breasts. "Alright, Mizuiro, you go next." said Ichigo. Mizuiro nodded and rolled, getting a three.

His piece moved and landed on a blank space. He let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like I was lucky this time." said Mizuiro. "Ya, so now it's Ichigo again." said Rukia. Ichigo took the dice and rolled it, getting a five.

His piece moved, followed by a S card. Ichigo picked it up and read it. "_Here is a spell that can heal your wounds, use it carefully for it only works once._" Everyone was confused and Ichigo just put the card down. "Guess I say the spell when someone is hurt." said Ichigo.

"I guess, but, will things get _more_ dangerous to the point we get injuried?" asked Tatsuki. "Concidering Orihime's state and that demon Keigo beat with the shovel, I can believe it." said Mizuiro. Everyone shivered, who knows what horrors lie in store for them now. "Well, Tatsuki, you have to go now." said Ichigo. The black haired girl nodded and rolled the dice, getting a four.

Her piece moved next to Orihime's and she got her card. "_Toys are a child's best friend, what was your favorite toy?_" read Tatsuki. "Okay, that's a really weird one." said Mizuiro. "Well, when I was a child, I loved bears, so teddy bears." confessed Tatsuki. Everyone stared and it pissed Tatsuki off.

"What the hell is with the stares?" asked Tatsuki. "Well, we expected something like water guns or boy stuff, not something like that." said Keigo. Tatsuki growled and started beating up Keigo. "Shut up, asswipe, so I like teddy bears, big deal!" yelled Tatsuki. "Ah, s-sorry, ouch, sorry, please, ow, it hurts, gah!" cried Keigo.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk as Tatsuki continued to beat up the hyper teen. "Uh, shouldn't we continue?" asked Orihime. "It's Keigo's turn, but he's busy." laughed Rukia. "It'll be over soon." said Ichigo.

After ten minutes, Tatsuki finally stopped and Keigo moaned in pain. He took the dice and dropped it, getting a two. His piece moved and a card with a C on it came out. "Wait, C, isn't that a curse card?" asked Ichigo. Keigo gulped and looked to it.

"_Too bad for you for taking a wrong turn, now when you roll, the number will be cut in half._" read Keigo. "Uh, what exactly does that mean?" asked Rukia. There was suddenly a loud thud and the closet door fell down. Standing in it was a cloaked being with glowing red eyes. In it's hand was a large, rusty ax stained in blood.

Everyone screamed at it as the being came into the room. It's glowing eyes landed on Keigo and went to him. Keigo got up and ran, screaming with the figure chasing him. The screaming was now heard from the kitchen when it turned to a pain filled one. Everyone was scared but got up and ran into the kitchen, minus Orihime, who could only wabble.

The figure was gone and Keigo was on the ground in a puddle of blood, his arm had been cut off! "Oh god, Keigo." said Mizuiro. The teen was breathing heavily, holding his stump of an arm. Tatsuki got a towel and pressed it to the wound. "Keigo, you have to calm down, this is only going to make it worse." said Tatsuki.

"I-I can't help it, my arm, my ARM!" screamed Keigo. Ichigo looked to the stump when he remembered something. He ran back to the living room, picked up his card and ran back. "Where'd you go?" asked Rukia. "My card, it has a healing spell." said Ichigo.

"Then hurry and use it." said Mizuiro. Ichigo got next to Keigo and read the card. "_Playing hard is quite fun, but not when wounds are given, so please come forth and heal this wound._" read Ichigo. The card glew and turned into two flowing dots. They flew to Keigo's arm and in a second, the bleeding stop and the wound closed, leaving the brown haired teen with a stump. The glowing dots then burst into flames and vanished.

Keigo got up and felt his arm, a small whiper escaping. "My arm is gone." whispered Keigo. "At least your still alive." said Rukia. "Ya, thanks Ichigo." said Keigo. The orange haired teen nodded and they returned to the living room.

"Oh my god, Keigo, your arm." said Orihime sadly. "Ya, I know, but at least I'm still alive." said Keigo. They looked to the board and watched as the Keigo piece lost it's arm as well. "Well, Rukia, it's all yours now." said Mizuiro. The raven haired girl nodded and picked it up.

She rolled a three and her piece moved. Nothing happened and she sighed, she had been spared. "Guys, I REALLy don't want to play anymore, we could all die." said Rukia. "Perhaps, but not till the end we don't know, the directions said at the end, we'll all get our new destinies, so, we won't know." sighed Tatsuki. "Guys, I'm really scared." sobbed Orihime.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this." said Tatsuki. She nodded but was unable to wipe away her tears. Ichigo got the dice and tossed it in the air and caught. "Orihime, it's your turn again." said Ichigo.

_**A/N: I agree, things are starting to get bad. Poor Keigo, losing his arm. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	5. Just purr-fect

**CHAPTER 5 ~ Just purr-fect**

Orihime took the dice from Tatsuki and dropped them to the board and waited. "Well, what did I get?" asked Orihime. "A four, but it looks like you landed on a blank space, so your safe this turn." said Tatsuki. The pumpkin girl was relieved and Mizuiro took the dice. He went to roll but stopped.

"Guys, I was thinking, what is the purpose of all these cards?" asked Mizuiro. Everyone looked to him and he shrugged. "I mean, if this board is to give us new destinies, why ask or do all this stuff, it's completely random and makes no sense." said Mizuiro. "Well, we all agree that the game isn't a game, maybe it's just doing this to have some fun." suggested Ichigo. "How is having my arm cut off fun?!" demanded Keigo.

"No, I think he means fun for the board, or whoever created it." said Rukia. "So, this is just someone's sick idea of fun?" asked Orihime. "Perhaps, but still, I don't see what the cards have to do with it." said Mizuiro. "Well, the instructions said that our new destinies will be judge by our actions, the cards are basically just trying to piece together what it believes will be fun new destinies...well, for it anyway." said Ichigo. "I think Ichigo's right, this game can truly see what we are and the cards give it the advantage to change who we are." said Tatsuki.

"Then, should we be careful of what we say and do?" asked Keigo. "No, the board will just turn it around and effect us." said Rukia. They all agreed, this game was too smart for it's own good. "Still, Mizuiro, you need to roll." said Orihime. The male nodded and rolled the dice, getting a five.

His piece moved and a card popped out. He picked it up and sighed, it was only a D card. "_People come to anothers aid when there is something in it for them, do you like helping people?_" read Mizuiro. "Well, of course, I enjoy helping people, but the only thing I really like to get is a simple 'thank you', I'm not greedy." said Mizuiro. Everyone agreed and a card popped out.

"_You are indeed a kind hearted person._" read Mizuiro. Everyone was glad he didn't get a negative response. "Alright Ichigo, your next." said Rukia. Ichigo nodded and rolled the dice. It hit a three and his piece moved.

It moved and everyone paniced, it landed on a C. The card came out Ichigo picked it up. "_You've done so well, but now you must be cursed, have fun being one with your outfit._" read Ichigo. "What does that mean?" asked Keigo. Ichigo shrugged when the card started to glow and whip around him really fast.

Everyone sheilded their eyes as the light got brighter. Soon, it stopped and everyone looked to be shocked. Sitting in Ichigo's place was an orange cat! "That was weird." said Ichigo. He looked to see his friends staring at him.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Ichigo. Rukia went into her pocket and pulled out a mirror and showed him. His eyes went wide and he cursed up a storm. "What the hell, why am I a cat?!" demanded Ichigo. "The curse was to become your outfit, and you were dressed as a cat." said Mizuiro.

"So I became one." groaned Ichigo, tail flicking in irritation. "Still, your so cute Ichigo." said Keigo. Ichigo hissed and pounced onto Keigo, clawing his face. "AHHH, STOP IT ICHIGO, GAH!" screamed Keigo. He finally stopped and jumped back to his place, licking a paw.

Keigo moaned in pain, face full of scratches. "Well, it's my turn." said Tatsuki. She rolled and got a four. Her piece moved and a card came out. "_Here is a spell which can cure another of their problems._" read Tatsuki.

"Hey, you can use that to cure Ichigo." said Rukia. "No, Keigo, he lost his arm." said Mizuiro. "No, me, I'm the one with the _biggest_ problem." said Orihime. Everyone argued till Ichigo scratched them all. "Enough, the cure won't work on curses!" yowled Ichigo.

"How do you know?" asked Rukia. "It only makes sense." said Ichigo. "Well, we could try and ask the board." suggested Mizuiro. They agreed and Tatsuki looked to it. "Uh, can this cure help people with curses?" asked Tatsuki.

A card popped out and she took it. "_No, curses CAN NOT be broken by your card, only those effected by spells can be cured._" read Tatsuki. "So, Orihime gets it." said Keigo sadly. Orihime was happy and Tatsuki read the complicated spell. The card swirled and in a flash, Orihime was her normal busty self again.

"Yay, I'm normal!" cheered Orihime. "Wow, way to rub it in their faces." snapped Rukia. Orihime grew sad and apologized. "Look, it doesn't matter, Keigo, go now." said Ichigo. "Alright, Ichi-cat." teased Keigo.

Ichigo growled and attacked. "GAH, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" screamed Keigo. Ichigo stopped and Keigo rolled the dice. It landed on a two and he landed on a blank space. "Oh...yay...uh." moaned Keigo, passing out.

"Ichigo, that was a bit over the top." said Rukia. Ichigo flicked his tail and started washing his pelt. "Aw, Kurosaki-kun is so cute." gushed Orihime. She held him and he growled. "Put me down or I will scratch!" snarled Ichigo.

She obeyed and Ichigo went to sit next to Rukia, who he knew wouldn't touch him. "Alright, it's my turn." said Rukia. She rolls, getting a four. It moved to a D space. She took her card and her eyes widened. "What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"_People have family troubles, but now I ask, do you like your family?_" read Rukia. Everyone stared in shock, why was the card asking this. But more importantly, why did it worry Rukia?

_**A/N: Awwww, Ichigo is a cute little kitty now. ^^ Now, what could Rukia's answer be to this touche question? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	6. Unleash the beast

**CHAPTER 6 ~ Unleash the beast**

"Rukia, are you going to answer?" asked Keigo. The raven haired girl sighed and stared at the card. "No, I do not like my family." said Rukia. This shocked everyone, Rukia was always happy, what was wrong with her family? "What, why don't you like your family?" asked Mizuiro.

"Because, they don't like me." said Rukia. Everyone grew quiet as Rukia sighed. "My family has come from a long line of rich and noble blood, so when I didn't want to become like them, the rest of my family, they resented me, saw me as a burden." said Rukia. "That's awful." said Ichigo. "They had no right, your not a burden Rukia, considering you know how to make people back off with just a single kick." said Tatsuki.

"Try telling my parents and brother that." said Rukia bitterly. She sighed and a card came out. "_You have truly had a hard life, you have my sympothy._" read Rukia. "Even the board is sorry for you." said Orihime. Rukia nodded and gave the dice back to Orihime.

She rolled, getting a six. Her now skinny piece moved, landing on C. "Are you shitting me, just when I returned to normal?!" demanded Orihime. The card popped out and she read it. "_Many things change on a full moon, hope you aren't afraid of a little back hair._" read Orihime.

"What is going to happen now?" asked Ichigo. Orihime shivered and looked at her arm to scream. Everyone looked to see orange hair growing all over her body. "Make it stop, make it stop!" yelled Orihime. "Uh, how?" asked Rukia.

The hair grew all over her body and she started choking on the hair. "T-too much, ack!" coughed Orihime. "Wow, she's even hairy than Ichigo." said Keigo. Ichigo growled and the hyper teen hid behind Tatsuki. "Well, I'll try to cut some off." said Tatsuki.

She got some scissors and started snipping off some of the hair. Just when she stopped, the hair immediately grew back. Orihime gagged again, only it sounded like a growl. "She sounds like an animal." said Ichigo. "Like your one to talk?" asked Tatsuki.

Ichigo hissed and Rukia held him back. "Enough, cutting off the hair won't do anything, sorry Orihime, but your stuck with all this hair." said Rukia. "I don't like this." said Orihime. "Anyway, I'll go now." said Mizuiro. He rolled, getting a three.

He was relieved, it landed on a blank space. "Okay, back to Ichigo." said Mizuiro. "Wait, how is Ichigo going to roll the dice, he's a cat!" said Keigo. Ichigo looked to his paws and brought the dice over. He tried lifting it, but the smooth square fell from them.

"Ugh, worthless paws." spat Ichigo. "This isn't good, how can we complete the game if Ichigo can't roll?" asked Tatsuki. The cat's tail lashed till it straightened. Everyone watched as Ichigo picked up the dice with his teeth and tossed it, rolling it. "Nice one." said Rukia.

Ichigo nodded and saw he got a one. His piece moved and a D card shot out. Rukia put the card in front of Ichigo so he could read. "_Many people are kept as slaves while animals are kept as pets, which would you preper?_" read Ichigo. "Huh, that makes no sense." said Mizuiro.

"It may not, but Ichigo still needs to answer." said Tatsuki. "Well, if I had to pick, probably pet." said Ichigo. "Why pet?" asked Orihime. "Well 'Cousin it', slaves are treated like shit while pets pretty much do what they like." said Ichigo. "He's got a point." said Keigo.

Orihime only huffed, still made about the 'cousin it' comment. "Still, you could of said neither." said Rukia. A card popped out and was given to Ichigo. "_Then he would of been wrong, he had to chose one of the choices._" read Ichigo. Everyone just shrugged, the board had spoken.

"Still, it has asked a lot of weird questions, but why ask something like that?" asked Tatsuki. "Maybe because he's a cat now." guessed Mizuiro. "Guys, I'm getting a feeling that when this game is over, things are going to be bad." said Rukia. Everyone agreed with her, things were going to get bad as soon as the game ended. Question is, will any of them get a good deal.

Ichigo stretched and faced Tatsuki. "Well, it's your turn." said Ichigo.

_**A/N: Well, everyone is getting more and more freaked out, what will happen next. And like Ichigo said, will Orihime stay as 'Cousin It' for good? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	7. Don't break the rules

**CHAPTER 7 ~ Don't break the rules**

Tatsuki picked up the dice and rolled. She got a three and her piece moved to the D space. A card popped out and she grabbed it. "_Like many others, they believe they can solve problems with their fists, why do you fight so much?_" read Tatsuki. She put the card down and sighed.

"I fight so much because people think girls are weak and needs a guy to look after them, I fight to prove that I'm no weakling!" growled Tatsuki. Everyone stared and a card popped out. "_Then I best not piss you off._" read Tatsuki. She snorted and everyone laughed a bit. "That's stupid, we never once saw you as weak." said Keigo.

"Ya, in fact you scare us." said Mizuiro, laughing nervously. "Well you should be afraid." said Tatsuki. "Ya, Tatsuki can easily break all of your bones." laughed Orihime. "Now I can believe that." said Ichigo. Everyone laughed and sighed.

"Well, Keigo, it's your turn to get a card and face your doom." said Rukia. Keigo gulped and took the dice. He rolled a five and landed on a C space. "Not again!" cried Keigo. He got the card and gulped.

"_Another curse for you, boy are you unlucky, now, are you afraid of pre-mature balding?_" read Keigo. After reading it, there was a small poof and all of Keigo's hair fell off. "Ah, my hair, my beautiful hair, don't look, I'm _HIDEOUS_!" screeched Keigo. "Shut up, you were hideous before, so this is a big improvement." said Ichigo. Keigo then glared at the cat.

"Traitor." muttered Keigo. Everyone snickered and Rukia took the dice and rolled. She got a one and a C card came out. "Oh no, Rukia is going to be cursed." said Orihime, peeking through all her thick hair. Rukia took the card and eyed it.

"_Can't wait to grow-up or to return to youth, how about I turn back your clock?_" read Rukia. Suddenly, a clock appeared in front of her and she screamed as a whirlwind of numbers and dates surrounded her. "Rukia." yowled Ichigo. When it stopped, everyone was shocked at what they saw. Rukia had shrunk and her hair was in tiny pigtails, she also wore a blue polka dot dress.

She had turned into a five year old! "What's happened?" lisped Rukia. "Well, your five again." said Ichigo. Rukia looked to her hands and clothes to scream. "No, no, I don't want to be five again." cried Rukia, balling her eyes out.

"Don't cry, Ichigo, do something." said Orihime. "What can I do?" asked Ichigo. "Your a cat, cheer her up." said Keigo. Ichigo groaned but climbed onto Rukia's lap, licking her hand. Rukia stopped crying and hugged the cat.

"Cute kitty." said Rukia sleepily. Ichigo sweat-dropped but allowed Rukia to hold him close as she fell asleep. "She's calm now, Orihime, your turn." said Tatsuki. The hairy girl nodded and rolled the dice. It handed on six, which lead to a C space. She panicked and kicked the board, causing the dice to roll onto a two, which was a blank space.

She was relieved, she was safe. "Orihime." hissed Ichigo. "What?" asked Orihime innocently. "You just cheated, so you don't land on the C space, you kicked the board to roll the dice again." said Mizuiro. "No I didn't." said Orihime. "Orihime, you broke rule number one; No cheating, now the board said you'd be known as a toad." said Tatsuki.

She gulped a bit when a card popped out. "_Cheater, cheater, can't fool me, now time to hop like a toad, cheater pants._" read Orihime. She suddenly cried out in pain and doubled over. Everyone looked and shook as they say toad legs shoot out of the hairy body. Orihime raised her arms and they became webbed and warty.

She started croaking, she was now half toad, half hairy human! "Oh god!" croaked Orihime. "You see, this is why we HAVE to obey the rules!" yelled Keigo. "AHHHHH, MONSTER!" screamed Rukia. She held Ichigo closer and the cat tried to calm her down.

"It's no monster, just Orihime after she cheated." said Ichigo, putting a paw to Rukia's cheek. "Cheating is naughty." said Rukia, pouting at the hairy 'monster'. "See, even a five year old Rukia knows not to cheat." said Ichigo. "Shut up, okay, I get it." sobbed Orihime.

"Still, this is not good, the board is in complete control." said Mizuiro. "No, the person who made it is, they're probably watching the madness right now." said Ichigo. "Who'd be such a big meanie pants?" asked Rukia.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin laid back as he watched the fun and he pouted a bit. "I'm not a meanie pants, how rude." said Gin. He chuckled as his gaze hit the board to grow a bit disappointed. 'Tha game is almost over, though, it'll be fun ta see wha' tha players new fates are.' thought Gin. He chuckled and looked at an object in his hand.

He couldn't wait till the game was over. "Still, I ain't no meanie pants." said Gin, irritated.

_**A/N: Well, isn't Orihime just having the worst luck? And Rukia is an adorable, lisping five year old. Still, what's to come next? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	8. All fall down

**CHAPTER 8 ~ All fall down**

Everyone looked around the room, making sure that nothing dangerous was laying around. They even locked all the closet doors so nothing could come out. "Will this work?" lisped Rukia, holding Ichigo. "I hope so, I really don't want anymore nasty surprises." said Tatsuki. "Rukia, will you put me down?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia only hugged him tighter. "Tatsuki, who's turn is it now?" asked Orihime. "It's Mizuiro's!" yelled Keigo from the other room. The black haired teen nodded and got the dice. He got a five and his piece moved up five spaces, landing on a D space.

A card came out and Mizuiro took it. "_No riddles, why do you follow an idiot?_" read Mizuiro. They all looked to Keigo who was looking pissed. "I'm not an idiot!" yelled Keigo. He slammed his fist down, causing a bowl of dip to hit him in the face.

Another card popped out. "_Yep, why do you follow this idiot?"_ read Mizuiro. He sighed and leaned back. "Keigo was the first friend I ever made here, he's not an idiot, he just acts like one to be funny, he's a good, trust-worthy friend who I know will always have my back." said Mizuiro. Everyone was shocked at what he said, even Keigo looked like he might cry.

A third card came out. "_You are truly a good person to see through others faults._" read Mizuiro. It was something everyone knew, so it wasn't a shock what the card said. "Guys, we're almost at the end." said Rukia. "Ya, let's finish this before anything else happens." said Orihime.

"You sure, we still have worse to come." said Ichigo. "True, our new destinies, they'll be awful, I just know it!" sobbed Keigo. "Let's just finish, I want this to be over." said Rukia. "Alright, it's Ichigo's turn, Rukia, please put the kitty down." said Tatsuki. Rukia only whimpered but put Ichigo down.

The cat picked up the dice in his mouth and tossed it, getting a four. The cat piece moved and a S card popped out. "_Party hardy, we all like to party, now party till the walls come crashing down._" read Ichigo. "That can't be good." said Mizuiro. Just then, the room started to shake as cracks appeared on the walls.

"It's a destruction spell!" yelled Tatsuki. Ichigo ran and came to the coffee table to scurry under it. "Get under a table!" yowled Ichigo. Everyone agreed and ran for cover. Rukia followed Ichigo while Tatsuki and Orihime went under a desk. Mizuiro and Keigo went under the kitchen table.

Pieces of the roof fell and the walls were falling apart. The windows broke, sending glass flying throughout the room. "The game." said Rukia. The game stayed in the middle of the room as more of the roof came down. Ichigo sprang out and gripped the game in his teeth. Grunting, he slowly dragged the board to the safety of the coffee table.

After a few more minutes, everything settled down. Everyone came out and looked at the damaged room, it was completely destroyed. "Guys, look at this." said Mizuiro. They followed his gaze to the ruined walls to see outside the apartment was now a void of black and dark purple swirls. "So, this whole time, we were never in Karakura." said Orihime.

"This must be a world the game sent us when we started, the game is in control here." said Tatsuki. "Then let's go home." huffed Rukia. "Back to the demon game." sighed Keigo. They got the game to see a card. Ichigo pawed it towards himself. "_Thank you for pulling me out and I hope you enjoyed the little 'party', we really brought the house down._" read Ichigo.

"This game is messing with us." said Mizuiro. "Doesn't matter, Tatsuki, you go." said Ichigo. Tatsuki nodded and rolled, landing a five. She sighed, there was no card. "Great, now I get stuck with it." moaned Keigo.

He rolled, getting a four and watched as his piece landed on a D card. A card came out and Keigo took it. "_How much do you like attention?_" read Keigo. He blinked but grinned. "A lot, it's only cool and fun when the spotlight is on you!" declared Keigo, striking a pose.

Everyone sweat-dropped as a card came out. "_Attention whore._" read Keigo. He fumed and Rukia took the dice and rolled. She got a six and her piece moved and she blinked. "Guys, I reached the end." said Rukia. They looked to see she was right, her piece was on the 'END' space.

"Then, Rukia ended the game." said Mizuiro. Just as Mizuiro said this, the place shook and everyone braced themselves as a whirlwind came up from the game, sucking in everything it could. "Hang on tight!" yelled Ichigo. They all felt themselves move, fearing being sucked in. Just then, it went quiet.

They opened their eyes to hear the honking of cars and the apartment was fixed. "So, is it over?" asked Mizuiro. "No, Keigo is still bald and armless; Orihime is still a hairy toad; Rukia is still five; and Ichigo is still a cat!" yelled Tatsuki. "I don't get it, the game ended, shouldn't we have turned back?" asked Orihime. Just then, the board swirled and shot something out.

It landed in front of everyone and they saw it was a card which said 'Destiny await'. "No, we still need to learn of our new destinies." said Ichigo. "I don't want to." whined Rukia. "We have to, we have no choice." said Mizuiro. They all gulped and eyed the white cards, their last card.

_**A/N: Well, they have reached the end! What will their new fates be? Stay tuned and plz review. Also, only two more chapters!**_


	9. The last card

**CHAPTER 9 ~ The last card**

The group sat with their cards, wondering who would go first. "So, who wants to go first?" asked Mizuiro. No one spoke up and this irritated the cat. "Come on, someone has to read first!" hissed Ichigo. "Well, how about we go in the order we played the game in." suggested Keigo.

They agreed, but Orihime wailed. "No, then I have to go first." cried Orihime. "It'll be alright." encouraged Tatsuki. Orihime sniffled and sobbed. "I don't want to." cried Orihime.

When her friends eyes her, she gave in. "_From the start, I found you strange, you've been sneaky and thought of yourself, like I said on the first card, you are a rat, a chubby, hairy __**RAT**__._" read Orihime. She was confused and Mizuiro took his card. "_You were helpful to others in your quest for a new destiny, I believe you will still help people out if you too were a __**CARD**__._"read Mizuiro. He scratched his head as Ichigo pawed his card.

"_You remained loyal and thought of your friends, even as a cat, you stuck with them till the end, you'll stay a cat and make a really good __**PET**__._" read Ichigo. He hissed at the card and Tatsuki sighed. "_You fought hard and helped keep calm the people you care for, __**TEDDY BEARS**__ envy you._" read Tatsuki. She was deeply confused and Keigo went next. "_You adore attention, so you will get it, people admire art, so you'll be a handy __**STATUE**__._" read Keigo.

He gulped and Rukia got her card. "_You had a hard life full of people who never looked at you, so I will give you a second chance at a new family, so you won't __**EXIST **__in this life anymore._" read Rukia. She shivered, deeply afraid and they looked around. "What happens now?" asked Keigo. Just then, Orihime shrieked as her card became a whirlwind and surrounded her. "Orihime!" yelled Tatsuki.

Orihime's cries of panic soon turned to squeaks as the whirlwind stopped. In her place, was an orange fat, hairy rat. It squeaked, looking around, terrified. Ichigo dropped to a crouch, eyes dialating as he rocked on his hind-legs. He went to spring but Tatsuki stopped him.

"Hey, fight your instincts, that's still Orihime." said Tatsuki. "Uh, sorry, couldn't resist." said Ichigo. Mizuiro's hair started being pulled and everyone saw his card was trying to suck him in! "Mizuiro!" yelled Keigo. He grabbed his hand but sadly, Mizuiro was pulled from it and sucked into the card.

There was a flash and the card became long, it looked like a fortune teller's card. They looked to the card to see it read 'The helper' and showed Mizuiro, banging his fists from inside the card, yelling. Ichigo's fur went on end and his card turned to dust and vanished. "S-since your already a cat, your card couldn't do anything." said Keigo. "But, it said 'pet' also, yet he's still here." said Rukia.

Ichigo was confused till his gaze hit Tatsuki. Her card vanished and Tatsuki gasped as she felt her arms and legs stiffen. She leaned against a chair and her fingers disappeared into her hand as her arm expanded, becoming more round. Her legs followed and she started turning pink! They could only watch as Tatsuki's appearance became more and more bear like and she started to shrink. Soon, she was a pink teddy bear in a karate outfit.

"Oh god, we lost Tatsuki!" screamed Keigo. Rukia cried and Ichigo tried to sooth her. The hyper teen got up and went to the door, wanting to escape. His card vanished and Keigo froze. He couldn't move and the other two players watched as gray started to appear on him.

"Ahh, help!" cried Keigo. "How?" asked Rukia. He only screamed as the gray spread over him and soon, he was a bald statue with a missing arm. The girl cried as she panicked more. "I-I'm next, Ichigo, I'm next." cried Rukia.

"Calm down, it'll be aright." said Ichigo. He rubbed up against her when he heard babbling. He looked at to his horror, Rukia was a baby! She rolled onto her back and started sucking on her foot. Ichigo watched as she seemed to shrink. No, she wasn't shrinking, she was aging backwards!

"No, Rukia!" yowled Ichigo. He put a paw on her but, there was nothing he could do. Soon, she looked like a new born and with a small puff, she was gone. Ichigo was horrifed as he looked around the room, everyone was gone. He looked to Orihime the rat who squeaked louder and ran off.

"Wait, don't run away, Orihime!" yelled Ichigo. He followed her into the kitchen where she went behind the fridge. He got there in time to hear a loud snap. He flinched and grew sad, he didn't need to look to know what that sound was to know what happened. Orihime was dead.

He hung his head, wrapping his tail around his paws. What was he to do now? His gaze went up as he spotted the telephone. Maybe he could call for help! He got to the counter and rocked on his hind-legs.

He sprang up but stopped in mid leap. Someone caught him! He was lifted up and looked to be shocked. It was the man from the shop, Gin Ichimaru! "Well, seems like tha game is over now." said Gin.

Ichigo looked at him to hiss. "YOU did this?!" demanded Ichigo. "Yep, tha game was ma own creation, though it DOES have a mind of it's own." said Gin. He hissed and struggled, but Gin didn't loosen his hold. He left the kitchen and walked back into the living room to hum, eying the statue, teddy bear and the card.

"Tha' game sure made a mess of ya friends." said Gin. Ichigo growled at the man who went over to the statue. He put a hand on the shoulder and Ichigo watched as a stone arm grew. "There, now he has both arms." said Gin. He snapped his fingers, making the teddy bear and statue vanish.

Ichigo was shocked and Gin picked up the card to add it to a deck he got from his pocket. "Wh-what's going to happen to me?" asked Ichigo. Gin looked at him to smile. "Didn't ya read tha card?" asked Gin. "It said I was to stay a cat and to be a..._PET_?!" yowled Ichigo.

"Yep, more specifically, ma pet." said Gin. This made Ichigo struggled harder. "No, I refuse!" yelled Ichigo. "Ya have no say, it's ya new destiny." said Gin. Ichigo tried to claw him but found his claws refused to come out, so he only smacked his face with a paw. Gin chuckled and walked over to a wooden chair.

He waved his hand and the chair became a comfortable looking chair. He sat in it and still holding Ichigo, dug something out of his pocket. "I got this prepared for ya." said Gin. Ichigo looked to see it was a light blue collar with a golden bell and a tag with his name on it. He struggled more, trying to get away from the offending thing.

"Don't even think about putting that on me!" hissed Ichigo. Gin only ignored him as he pulled the cat loser, pinning him to his lap. Ichigo hissed but panicked as he felt the collar around his neck as Gin snapped it into place. He lifted the cat up to him to smile more. "Ya look so cute." purred Gin.

Ichigo only hissed and spat at him but the man held him to his chest stroking his head. The cat struggled but, they became weak. His gaze became hazy as he felt something clouded his mind. He then laid his head down as he fell into darkness.

**~ BLEACH**

A _mrrow_ escaped Ichigo as he came to. He blinked in the sunlight as he sat up, hearing the jingling sound of the collar bell as he licked a paw. He looked around, seeing his was in a cat bed in a kitchen. 'Where am I?' thought Ichigo. He stretched and walked out of the kitchen to be in a living room with a black couch and a comfortable looking black chair.

His ears perked to sounds and he dashed to the couch and hopped onto the windowsill. There were a group of children walking, wearing matching outfits that made the cat confused. Where were they going? He then noticed to girls that were smaller than the others. One had shoulder length black hair while the other had short tan looking hair.

They stuck, making Ichigo feel like he knows them. 'There's something wrong here, yet I can't put my paw on it.' thought Ichigo. "Oh, ya up already, Ichigo?" asked a voice. Ichigo turned to see Gin walking into the room. Upon seeing the man, a purr escaped Ichigo as he hopped down to rub against the man's legs.

Now he remembered, this was his home, and Gin was his loving owner. The man laughed and crouched down to pick up the orange cat. "Ya have a good sleep, kitty-chan?" asked Gin. Ichigo only meowed at the man who carried him back into the kitchen. "I'll get ya breakfast." said Gin.

He put Ichigo down who sat close to Gin, tail around his paws neatly. Soon, Gin put a plate down and Ichigo sniffed it to purr. It was tuna, not the soft cat food that _smell_ like it, but _real _tuna. He happily devoured the meal as Gin sipped some coffee.

Gin watched Ichigo to smile happily. The collar was normal, well, it was till he put a spell on it. It got rid of Ichigo's old memories and replaced them with new ones. To put it simply, as long as the collar stayed on Ichigo, he believes he's Gin pet and has no memory of ever being human. He was brought out of his thoughts as he watched Ichigo wash his pelt after eating.

Gin smirked and patted his leg. Ichigo looked to see Gin was leaving and padded after him. They came to the living room where Ichigo looked at the ground. It was littered in jingle balls, teasers, toy mice and two catnip toys. Gin spoiled him with good food and new toys every so often.

He batted at a jingle ball when Gin whistled. He was holding a new mouse toy but a scent hit Ichigo and he ran over, meowing. It was a catnip mouse, a new one! His others were still good, but he always liked getting new ones. Gin tossed it and Ichigo tore after it.

He got it and started biting into it, also licking it. Gin chuckled as he sat on his couch and turned on his flat screen. Ichigo had torn the toy open and licked up all the catnip. He was purring and rolling onto the floor, feeling good. He then felt himself be picked up and happily curled up on Gin's lap.

Gin smiled as he petted Ichigo, stroking his fur. After years of being alone, he finally had a companion. He leaned back with his cat as the two watched a Halloween movie that came on. The man smiled and laughed a bit, it was good being a warlock.

_**A/N: Well, everyone has gotten their new lives and a few lost them. Only one chapter to go till the story is done. Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE ~ One year later**

Halloween was back again and everyone was getting ready. Walking down the sidewalk was four people. One was a big, muscular teen with brown shaggy hair, the next was a skinny teen with glasses, another teen had long red hair in a pony tail and tattoos, the other was a short teen with spikey white hair with a little flipped over his forehead. They were Chad, Uryu, Renji, and Toshiro; all four were looking for something to do for Halloween. Renji stopped and sighed.

"So, any ideas as to what we should do?" asked Renji. "Ichigo would of come up with something." said Chad. They all grew sad as they remembered last Halloween. Their friends; Ichigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, and Orihime had invited them to hang out, but, they disappeared. No one has seen them in a year. Actually, they felt like there was another, but couldn't remember.

"I know, I still wish we knew where they went." said Toshiro. "Maybe if we spent last Halloween with them, they'd still be here." said Uryu. They all sighed, nothing could be done now, their friends were gone. Just then, a flyer flew into Renji's face, stunning him. "Ah, what the." said Renji.

He pulled it off to look. It was a flyer for a sale at a shop called 'Los Noches'. "Hey, this is the shop Keigo talked about, said it was full of cool, spooky stuff." said Renji. "Well, let's go check it out." said Chad. They followed the address on the flyer and soon came to the front of the shop. They entered and saw that it was dimly lite, making things look creepy.

"Wow, it really is spooky here." said Chad. Toshiro looked to bump into something. He looked to see a statue wearing a vampire costume and it made the small teen stare. "Guys, is it me, or does this statue kinda look like Keigo." said Toshiro. The others looked and agreed, it looked like Keigo back when his family forced him to shave his head.

"Okay, that's kinda creepy." said Renji. Uryu looked and spotted a pink teddy bear in a karate outfit. It was in-front of some candy on sale. "Huh, Orihime might have liked this little bear, or Tatsuki since she does karate." said Uryu. They agreed and continued to look.

They saw some fortune telling cards and Chad stopped dead. "Is that Mizuiro?" asked Chad. They looked to see one deck open to show off and a card flipped over was called 'the helper'. The picture on it did in fact look like Mizuiro. "Okay, things are getting weirder and weirder." said Toshiro.

They came back to the front of the shop to jump. They saw a man with short silver hair, crescent eyes and a devilish smile. Around his neck was an orange cat with brown eyes, wearing a light blue collar with a bell and tag. "Welcome ta ma shop, need any help?" asked the man. "Uh, we're just looking for anything that we can do for Halloween that's fun." said Renji.

"Oh, hm, do ya think we got any, kitty-chan?" asked the man, stroking the cat's head. The cat purred loudly, nuzzling into his owner's hand. Chad came over and looked at the cat. "Is it okay if I hold him, I like cute animals." said Chad. "Sure, here." said Gin.

He took his cat off his shoulders and handed him over to the giant teen. The teen stroked the cat, who purred but not as loudly as when he was with his owner. "What's the cat's name?" asked Uryu. Chad hummed and checked the tag to pale slightly. "Yo-your cat is orange with brown eyes, and his name is _Ichigo_?!" asked Chad.

Everyone stared, it was just too big of a coincidence. "Ya, why do ya ask?" asked the man. "Well, we had a friend named Ichigo who has orange hair and brown eyes, he went missing last Halloween." said Toshiro. "How strange, but I had my cat; Ichigo, since he was a little kitty." said the man. "Oh." said Renji.

Chad looked at the rest of the collar to look at the back. "There's no clasp, only smooth metal with a crest...'Ichimaru'?" asked Chad. "Yep, tha's ma last name, I'm Gin Ichimaru." said the man. "Then, how does the collar come off?" asked Uryu. "A special key." said Gin.

They all nodded but were suspicious. First a statue that looks like a bald Keigo, then a card with Mizuiro in it, and a last, a cat that resembles Ichigo, even having the same name! Plus, that teddy bear kinda seemed out of place too. Ichigo squirmed in Chad's hands and jumped down to brush up against Gin's leg. Gin picked his cat up, who happily went back around his shoulders.

"Now, back with ya, anything specific ya lookin for?" asked Gin. "Uh, maybe a game." said Renji. "Alright, I have a real 'scream' of a game." said Gin. He went behind his counter and pulled it out. They saw it was a board game called 'game of Destiny'.

"It's a really popular game, but if ya play, play at ya own risk." said Gin. They nodded and Renji smiled. "How much?" he asked. "500 yen." said Gin. "Really, for this?!" demanded Renji.

"It's a popular game, plus if ya don't like it, ya can bring it back and get a refund." said Gin. "...Alright." said Renji. He paid and everyone left. "There's something suspicious about that shop, the statue, the card, the cat, maybe even that teddy bear." said Uryu. "Ya, I know what's wrong...that Ichimaru guy charges way too much for his shit." said Renji.

"Calm down, he said you could refund it if you don't like it." said Toshiro. "There's something else." said Chad. They looked to him to see he was in deep thought. "If this game is so popular, why keep it hidden behind the counter?" asked Chad. "True, plus I watched where he got it from, this was the only one there." said Uryu.

They all agreed but sighed. "Look, we'll play it tonight and see what happens, if it sucks, I get my 500 yen back." said Renji. They all shrugged and continued on, oblivious to the mistake they just made.

**~ BLEACH**

It was noon and Gin put up his 'out to lunch' sign and sighed. Those kids were cleaver, they almost found out who his little kitty really was. Speaking of kitty, Ichigo was meowing at Gin, pawing his leg, wanting attention. The warlock smiled and picked up his little pet and carried him to the back. "My, my, Ichigo, tha' was intrestin, no?" asked Gin. Ichigo only tilted his head in confusion.

He put Ichigo down and got out a container with cut up pieces of chicken and heated it up. He put it on a plate and put it on the floor, also filling a bowl up with bottled water. Ichigo happily devoured the warm, juicy meat as Gin ate his own bento. Gin's gaze then hit the crest on the back of Ichigo's collar. It wasn't a normal crest, it was the spell he put on the collar.

The only way to remove the collar was a spell he invented, so basically, no one can remove it but him. He smiled as he listened to the cat purr. He admitted it, he spoiled Ichigo, but why wouldn't he? Ichigo was a good cat, and when he looked through Ichigo's mind when they first met, as a teenager, he deserved it then too. His Ichigo deserved the best.

He never feeds him any cat food whats so ever, he also only gives him bottled water to drink. He even has more cat toys than any other house cat could ever own. He also took Ichigo with him wherever he went. Yep, his little kitty-chan was spoiled and it didn't make him any less loyal or lazy.

He finished his bento to have Ichigo jump onto his lap and settle down, purring with a belly full of warm chicken. Gin happily stroked Ichigo's pelt, happy that he was no longer alone. For all the centuries he was alive, he was on his own, alone. Now with Ichigo, he was no longer alone or felt lonely. He then smiled more as he thought of those four teens.

He laughed and Ichigo looked at him, purring louder, happy Gin was happy. "Oh Ichi." cooed Gin, stroking his ears. His gaze hit Ichigo with red eyes but the cat showed no fear, only interest. "Things are gonna be fun." said Gin. Ichigo meowed happily and rolled onto his belly, batting at Gin's hand.

He laughed and tickled his kitty-chan's belly, who purred even louder. Things were going to be fun from now on, not only because of idiot mortals, but also because he has Ichigo to share it with.

_**A/N: Well, Gin has gotten some more victims. Ichigo seems happy in his own little cat world...then again, he was brain-washed. Any who, this is the last chapter of the story, thank you everyone for reading this story, I'm so glad you all liked it. Also, one more thing...**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
